All My Life
by TheMaskedGirl
Summary: All My Life I'll love him. All My Life I'll mourn for him. :D SakuSyao! SxS...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura...

**Author's Notes: **This is the first-ever story I wrote about CCS... It's full of flashbacks and a little childish... But I won't delete it... I don't have the heart to do so... If anyone has an idea on how to revise the story, I'd gladly accept your help... As with my other fics, namely 143, Love Hurts, and a Good-bye Letter, this is also an angsty one... But more like hurt and comfort... Enjoy the story!

* * *

All My Life

By TheMaskedGirl

Hello! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm seventeen years old. My mother left me, my dad, and older brother when I was three. But my dad assured me that my mom is safe in heaven so I don't need to worry. Although this happened, I grew up to be a cheerful girl --- until now. This where my best friend comes in. Ex-best friend you can say.

Syaoran Li is my best friend since……… Ever since I can remember that is. And ever since I can remember, I love him.

--Flashback--

"Hey Sakura! Let's go or we'll be late for the party!" a ten-year old Syaoran said.

"Hey! No need to be bossy!" the Emerald-eyed girl in a frilly pink dress replied.

"Wow! You look so cute in that dress. " He said.

"Thanks.." she stammered and started blushing.

--End of Flashback--

I really love him and it broke my heart to see him go. To leave me. He was my life, my Savior, my Friend.

--Flashback--

"Sakura you're such a baby!" Riyo said.

"No I'm not!" Sakura said near to tears.

"See! You're almost crying! Babies cry and look at what you're about to do now!!! Hahahahahahahaha!" Riyo teased.

Sakura who couldn't take it anymore, burst into tears. Luckily, Syaoran was passing by and saw what had happened.

He marched up to them and said "Riyo what you did was very wrong! You don't know what you're in for.

"What?" Riyo snickered.

"This!" Syaoran punched him HARD on the face. Riyo ran away his nose bleeding.

"Oh Syaoran! Thank you very much! You're my Savior!" Sakura said in between tears, clinging to Syaoran's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Please promise me you'll never leave me. Please Syaoran please."

"Of course. Promise.." he promised and he kissed me on the forehead.

--End of Flashback--

He promised me he won't leave me. But look at it now. Sigh..... So much for that promise. Do you know what happened? I do. He did the same thing my mom did when I was three....

--Flashback--

We were walking down the road when a fast speeding car nearly hit me. NEARLY hit me. But I wasn't hit.

My savior pushed me just in time and he was the one who had been hit by the car. I quickly went to him and hugged him tightly.

All the blood in his body and clothes were on mine too. But I didn't care. It was just clothes... h-he was my life!! All I did was cry for help. And then he spoke up

"Sakura...Please don't cry...Please Sakura...And before I go--"

"You are not going anywhere Syaoran... Please Syaoran.... You promised me...." after I said those words I can't see anymore.

My eyes were blinded by tears. But that didn't stop me from seeing my Love's face.

"Sakura I love you. I always have...." he told me and then he kissed me on the lips.

" Syaoran I love you too. I have ever since I can remember." I said then I kissed him....after that, I didn't hear his ragged breath. I checked for his pulse but I didn't hear any. He was dead. My Life, my Savior, my Friend, my Love is dead.....

--End of Flashback--

This happened a month ago and I'm still mourning for his death. During the funeral, HIS funeral, I met his twin Syaolang.

He looks the same and acts the same. But of course my Syaoran is more stubborn. Syaolang comforted me during the funeral.

He said "Hey Ms. Kinomoto please stop crying. My brother wouldn't like that. When he's in vacation with me, he heaps on telling me how cheerful you are. So please smile. You don't know how much Syaoran loves your smile."

So I cheered up a little according to his request......

After Seven years......

This very day, is the day of my beloved's 7th death anniversary. I am now Sakura Li. Twenty-four years old, pregnant to her first child. Up until this day, I'm still mourning over the death of Syaoran Li. My best friend, my Love. I still love him although I'm married. I was betrothed to his twin Syaolang. Yes I love Syaolang but no one can ever replace my love for Syaoran..... He was my first and true love…

Now, I regret that I didn't tell him sooner. I regret that I didn't follow my heart. All my life I love him, all my life I'll mourn for him......

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well that's it! How do you like it? I really hope you like it... reading this made my heart soar... I went to a trip on my grade-school days... Reviews are very much accepted!


End file.
